


The missing piece

by Skywhat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywhat/pseuds/Skywhat
Summary: Norway can't sleep and must find a way to take his well deserved rest
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	The missing piece

Norway was laying down on his bed. Head on a pillow and eyes consumed by tiredness and a body asking to sleep and rest, even so, he could not stop thinking there was something wrong. Something was uncomfortable. He moved to the other side of the bed now close to the wall.

"No. Not right". The nation said as he put another pillow on the wall and stared at it for a few minutes. Still was not right. 'Everything is quiet and peaceful, what is missing ?'. He asked himself as he rolled out to the other side of bed and lifted up.

Norway started to walk through the corridors of the house, going down stairs and passing through rooms of the house until he saw Denmark sitting in one of the chairs in the kitchen eating a sandwich. 

"Norge ? What you doing this late at night ?"

"I could not sleep."

"YOU COULD NOT WHAT !?"

"Sleep"

"Oh". Denmark said while putting the sandwich on the table with a smile spreading through his face. "Oh Norge, i have the perfect idea to help you !"

"You do ?"

"Yes, you see, i will count sheep and while i count you will begin to fall asleep perfectly !"

Norway stopped to think for a moment, Denmark's idea was not that bad but he thought how could he sleep if Den was going to be counting ? Well, at this point everything counts.

"That's not that bad, let's give a try Den". He said while going back to his bedroom with Denmark finishing the sandwich and going soon after.

Now laying again on his bed accompanied by Denmark that was with the head laying comfortably on one of Norway's pillow.

"Now imagine a lot of sheeps in a farm and there's this one fence they jump. Are you imagining ?"

"Yes."

"Are they fluffy ?"

"They are, but why does it matter ?"

"The fluffier they are, the easier you are going to fall asleep ! It's all science of the mind."

"Well, if you say so".

"Now, let me count for you Norge. First: One little sheep jumped the fence."

Norway closed his eyes and started imagining a little fluffy sheep jumping the fence with a little smile forming on his face. Denmark on the other hand had a big smile in helping.

"Now, two little sheep jumped the fence. They go together this time !". Denmark gave a yawn while also imagining. "Now, three little sheep jump together and-"

Denmark gave another yawn and before he could finish telling, he fell asleep on the bed with a arm falling on Norway's face. He gave a sigh and turn around to see why Mathias sleeping with his arm now around him. 'Dumbass' was what he thought as he got Mathias' arm and adjusting it to a more comfortable position around his shoulder.

'At least he is peaceful when sleeping'. Despite being a little lousy, Denmark always made his best for Norway. Now was working too, seeing him sleep peacefully made him sleepy and with a long yawn he put himself closer to Denmark hugging him and started to drift away in his dreams with a happy smile. "Goodnight Den".


End file.
